


A date with a Time Lord in Tokyo

by nonameanime



Series: Doctor Who rambles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consent, Consent is Sexy, Cute, Dinner, Drinks, F/M, Modern Era, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Saves the Day, Time Travel, Travel, men in suits are sexy, night out on the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonameanime/pseuds/nonameanime
Summary: The Doctor still owes you a final trip for your night out on the town.  You asked for an arcade in Tokyo and he attempts to take you there with the TARDIS.Of course, the TARDIS has a job for you to do before you can relax and you bump in a man who knows the Doctor quite well.  That man is also in town on business relating to the reason why the TARDIS lead you there in the first place.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538449
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A date with a Time Lord in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my follow up to my first fic with the Tenth Doctor. I have been so busy with work lately - I'm actually writing for work so my brain can only spend so much time on writing for fun.
> 
> My usual proofreaders have been busy as well, so this is going up with out another set of eyes proofing it for me. Again, I apologize for the errors, I try to go back and re-read things so I can catch typos and whatnot.

The Doctor has just entered his master bathroom (or ensuite bathroom perhaps) in his mid-century modern bedroom to get ready for the day ahead. The two of you are off to Tokyo for the last part of your night on the town, which due to the time travel aspect has become more like nights out on the town. You head off to the wardrobe room first to find some new clothing and the main bathroom to shower and prepare for the day ahead. 

Since things went much further than you expected with this Doctor last night you put a bit more effort into your clothing selection this time. You find some lacy underwear – there is set that has a red cami with a built-in bra and fun yet comfortable bikini bottoms. Among the more retro clothing you eye a black garter belt with black thigh high tights which are in perfect condition even though they can’t be new . . . too keep the outfit more respectable you select a red and black pleated plaid skirt that is mid-thigh and a sleek thin black sweater. You grab a pair of black chunky heels that you are certain the 90s want back and lastly a basic black leather jacket. 

Making sure the Doctor doesn’t notice your selection by accident you hurry back to the main bathroom and get ready. While in the bathroom you realize that because the TARDIS can translate everything, that explains why the personal care products were in English – they likely weren’t, but you couldn’t tell the difference.

Once you are ready, you head back to the main console room and you find the Doctor is already there fiddling with the control panel. He’s wearing the brown suit again, this time with dark blue dress shirt and another floral tie that is red, gold and brown. He selected the off-white Converse and his hair is as styled as it could be (it really isn’t though, just a bit less chaotic). 

“Monring Doctor! Or is it the afternoon?” you say in a loud voice announcing your approach down the staircase as his head pops up from intently staring at a lever he’s been fiddling with. He twists around in an exaggerated fashion as he flashes a huge smile and he replies “Good afternoon technically, but all time is relative anyways – especially here in the TARDIS! I see you’ve found another outfit for the day easily. It looks lovely.” His grin begins to look a little mischievous and he gestures towards the control panels as he appears like a game show host about to reveal a major prize. You walk up to him and stand next to him at the control panel as you look up into those sparkling brown eyes. Sure, you could stand anywhere in this large space but what’s the point in even innocent flirting by this point? You lean into his left side for a half hug before you speak.

So, we are heading to Tokyo now for some fun at an arcade? May I make a request – can we get something to eat before the arcade? I’m starving and my body has no idea what time it is here in the TARDIS.

His long, left arm wraps around you as he pulls you even tighter into his side as he looks down at you with a huge smile. “Certainly! We must be in peak condition before I destroy you at all of the video games. I am quite good at Street Fighter II and any car racing simulator.” As the two of you stand flush against each other he reaches out with his right arm and pulls down on the lever as the TARDIS makes the whooshing sound as it softly vibrates and quickly comes to a halt. You hold on just a touch tighter than necessary during the brief period of flight.

Allons-y! The Doctor excitedly declares as he jumps towards the doors holding onto your right hand as he then leads you outside the TARDIS. You step outside to a sunny afternoon as you realize the TARDIS is parked among some trees around a major bus terminal at what appears to be a small train station. You quickly notice that this does not appear to be Tokyo proper since the area around you is some mid-rise buildings and there are lots of buses. 

Hrm, maybe we are in a suburb of Tokyo . . . the Doctor muses as the two of you walk towards the train station when all of a sudden you notice a golden statue of a man. Not just any random man, it is a statue of Oda Nobunaga. As you look at the statue the Doctor has licked his finger and then tasted it to sample what appears to be the air. 

“Well, this is definitely Japan in the present day based on the particulate matter in the air and the flavor . . . I wonder where we’ve ended up?” The Doctor is still looking around quizzically while you get closer to the statue to double check what you’ve already figured out and sure enough the sign below the statue. Yep, Nobunaga, a statue, at a bus terminal at a train station.

Gifu, you say still looking at the statue as the Doctor is looking around behind you. We are in Gifu, which is quite a ways from Tokyo. Does the TARDIS get things wrong occasionally? 

“Gifu? How do you know we are in Gifu? Oh and to answer your question, yes sometimes the TARDIS goes were she’d like us to go . . . . the old girl does have a mind of her own. . . .” and he trails off not quite finishing either of those statements.

You then point at the statue and go on to explain that there is a statue of Nobunaga, and that you’ve actually been to this train station before on a work trip. You just recognized the area and the statue was a dead give way. As the Doctor appears a bit surprised with his mouth just a bit open like he wants to say something, but stops before he ruffles his hair – sounds like you are right he says! I’ve never had the TARDIS take me to a location where my companion has figured out the location before I have . . . that’s – that’s well that’s brilliant! As he states this his arms are wide open in excitement as he captures you in a large hug. He’s certainly a touchy individual when he gets really excited about something. 

Since you are vaguely aware of things, you mention that you recall that the last time you were here, there were major streets in this direction as you wave your hand away from the station and that you be able to find both a bank machine for some cash and some lunch! As the previous day in Paris and New York, he finds a bank machine, uses his sonic screwdriver, obtains some cold hard cash and the two of you look for a place for a bite to eat! Thanks to the TARDIS, you can now read all the signs with no issue and you spot the sign for a popular chain restaurant that specializes in chicken, the Chicken Aristocracy. You get a table for two and using the touch pad system you order a wide range of chicken on stick as well as some veggies and drinks. As you wait for your food to arrive, the Doctor puts on his glasses as he is enthralled by the touch pad menu. He plays with it more than necessary as he has to see what every single item on the menu is even if he doesn’t want to order it. His face is super close to it as he mutters to himself evaluating all of the options. 

You take a sip of your sparkling lemonade from a straw as you just watch him curiously and thoroughly evaluate the menu on the touch pad. His enthusiasm is adorable? Infectious? Attractive? All of these? Yeeeeaaaaah, he’s all of those and more you think as he’s finally turned to you and he leans forward as he removes his reading glasses and gazes right into your eyes with the left eyebrow higher than the right. How does he do that you think?

The Doctor then beings to speak; so, the TARDIS has brought us to Gifu instead of Tokyo – we need to find out why. It looks like it is time for us to do some investigating. Since you’ve been here before what do you remember that could be relevant. 

The Doctor looks intently at you as he asks this – he’s both excited and looks just a touch concerned since the two of you aren’t at your intended destination.

You think for a moment and reply that this isn’t a major city. It was a very important city about 400 years ago as Japan was unified on the main island, but really it is just a mid-sized city with a small castle, a temple with a relatively large Buddha statue and cormorant fishing. . . . maybe the two of you could just check out these major tourist spots and see if you notice anything odd? He nods in agreement and smiles at you. He looks like he’s about to say something else, something more serious as he begins to lean forward over the table when the server has arrived with your various chicken dishes on skewers as well as some veggie side dishes. The food is placed down between the two of you, he’s immediately shifted his attention to the food as he declares that this looks amazing and he hasn’t had meat on a stick in ages! His eyes are wide open in delight and he states how all of a sudden, he’s realized that he’s starving and the two of you then dig in. As you eat, you make idle chit-chat and comments over each type of chicken and which one you like the best. After resolving your bill, the two of you head back to the station. You recall that all the places you have in mind require a bus to get there so the two of you determine the best bus route to visit all of those locations.

The two of you walk back to the bus depot and investigate the schedules and decide that you will start at the temple and head up to the castle. You then board a bus, and the Doctor walks all the way to the back of the bus and the two of you sit in the back corner with him taking the seat next to the window. He fidgets as he looks out of the window as the bus slowly takes you close to your first destination. “Any reason why we are in the back of the bus?” you inquire. “This is the best view.” he replies with all seriousness. “The TARDIS brought us here for a reason and what better way than to watch the entire bus. You notice anything odd? Out of place? Unusual?”

You take a quick survey of the passengers who all seem glued to their smartphones and not really looking around at anything else as the automated bus system announces each stop as it moves through the afternoon traffic. You really are at a loss and you finally shrug as the you reply to the Doctor that you really don’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Everyone is just quietly sitting on the bus likely playing Pokemon Go or something like that . . . er maybe not specifically Pokemon Go, since you have to be walking to play that but that’s not the point – they are playing some sort of smartphone game likely.

“Pokemon Go? What’s that?” the Doctor asks you with a quizzical and honestly unknowing expression. You reply that it’s a smartphone game where you walk around and catch “wild” Pokemon. It is apparently very popular a lot of people play it because you can catch special Pokemon in different locations. “Have you played it?” the Doctor inquires to you.

Oh no, you reply, your idea of an exciting smartphone game is something like Neko Atsume where you just collect cats. Plus, Pokemon Go automatically uses the phone’s location data and you don’t like using apps that are tracking all of your movements – it is kind of creepy you think. You’d rather not give any more of your information away than you can help. The Doctor looks at you for a moment before he ruffles his hair a bit with his hand and replies that you seem to be a clever one, or at least more clever than average, well seeming that he had an method for measuring what an average human is like . . . and as he seems to be going off on his own tangent you hear your stop announced and you push the stop request button. 

Your actions have snapped him back to the moment and after exiting the bus you head to the temple with the large Buddha statue. A few people are walking around or tossing in an offering or two, but it isn’t very busy. You walk around the grounds and the Doctor discretely pretends to inspect the plants when you hear the soft high-pitched hum of the sonic screwdriver. While the Doctor uses the sonic you stop at a community bulletin board. Flyers with information about an upcoming festival, yoga for seniors, volunteers requested to help out at a local cat shelter, nothing to informative until you read the last flyer. It appears to be a missing person request – it states that a university student has gone missing and he was last seen walking in a local park where his phone was found on the ground. 

“Find anything helpful? The sonic doesn’t seem to detect anything out of the ordinary here, just a lot of well pruned shrubs and a few stray cats being fed under those bushes.” He emphasizes the location of the bushes by tilting his head in their general direction before shrugging his shoulders and he sways a little. A few leaves from the bushes are stuck in his hair, he must have been crawling under a few of them using the sonic. You point at his hair and tell him that he might have something from the bushes and he casually wipes the leaves off himself pretending like there was nothing unusual with it in the first place.

You point out the missing person flyer – maybe it is nothing, but it is the only thing that seems out of place with the rest of the fliers. Onto the castle? you ask. He nods in agreement and then states there is nothing like having an excuse to visit a castle!

The weather is a lovely spring afternoon so walking to the base of the mountain where the castle is located is pleasant. Fluffy, light clouds glide slowly across the sky and the warmth of the sun entices you to remove the leather jacket and you place it on top of your bag, hanging over it and out of your hands. Soon enough you’ve arrived at a large park at the base of the mountain, as it is a weekend afternoon the park is packed with people out enjoying the weather. Families with small kids run around, packs of teenagers are taking selfies, etc. The place is full of people including a few individuals who appear to be glued to their smartphones trying to catch some Pokemon. With all the people around, it is much easier for the Doctor to pull out his sonic screwdriver, quickly pointing it here and there checking the output from it, while heading towards the castle. 

Are we going to hike up to the castle? It looks like it will take some time. The Doctor states this as he turns to you as he seems a little concerned about getting there quickly. Oh, don’t be silly, we are going to take the cable car up to the castle, come on! 

Cable car! Oh excellent, I haven’t been on a cable car in ages! The Doctor’s face shows his manic and giddy look at first; all of a sudden, his expression drastically shifts and his voice drops to a whisper. You catch a few mumbled words of . . . cable car in the mountains. . . . back home. . . and he looks like he’s almost holding back tears. You stop and gently place your right hand on his left arm and you look directly at him, directly at those almost teary eyes. Before you can even speak, he blinks several times and he brings his right hand to his face and drags it over his sad expression as though he’s physically wiping it away before he shakes his head and pretends like nothing happened by immediately blurting out “Well enough about the last time, let’s go take this cable car to the top! Allons-y!”

He takes your right hand in his left as he pulls you towards the ticket booth for the cable car. His excitement is returning as the cable car takes you up to the top and you head to the castle. There aren’t too many people visiting the castle, so it is easy to do some investigative work, you watch the crowd while the sonic seems to yield very little useful information on the way to the castle. The castle does give some great views of the surrounding city, so the two of you walk up to the top floor and look out while the Doctor gets a quick sonic reading from each direction. Finally, as he takes his last reading, his concentrated silence is punctuated by a gasp! 

“Ah ha! A faint trace of a temporal shift has drifted up here on the breeze! It seems to have come from the direction of the park we were at. Why didn’t I detect something in the park though? What am I missing?” The Doctor sprints down the stairs until a castle employee politely reprimands him for running down the stairs and he awkwardly freezes and then slowly and robotically continues to exit the castle as he gestures you to catch up with him!

You descend the castle stairs and when you catch up to the Doctor he takes your hand and as quickly as possible without appearing to be too rude or impatient leads you back to the cable car station to head down. Now the Doctor is restless, he cannot keep still as you wait to enter the car down the mountain, and he fidgets with his hands shoved in his pants pockets as you slowly glide down the cable to the park. What are we looking for Doctor? You ask him this to try to slow him down so you can understand what he’s so concerned about now. 

He quietly explains that he noticed the residuals of a temporal shift. It indicates that someone recently transported something through time and the faint aftereffects of it were still around. The shift was likely 12-24 hours ago so he can’t get an exact location on where it happened. What it does mean is that someone or something is moving something through time. But nothing very large based on the very trace readings he’s seen. 

You spend the next hour slowly going through the park looking for more signs, but the Doctor is becoming increasingly frustrated as he can’t seem to pick up a signal here in the park. You spot another bulletin board with two more missing person notices – this time a grandmother was last seen in the park a week ago, her phone was found near a pond. The other notice states that a high school student who walked home through the park has also gone missing, again no useful information other than the fact that his phone was found on the main path through the park. Reading these notices has given you some information – first off, that people are disappearing with no warning and secondly, they all left their phones behind on the ground. So whatever took them had no interest in stealing a smartphone. 

Doctor! Come look at this! your shout catches his attention as he trots over to where you are standing and you point out the additional missing people and the link to always leaving a cell phone behind, specifically, a smartphone in a public park. “Nice job! At least this is something – the temporal shift must be moving these people! But this still doesn’t answer who or what is kidnapping these people? And why doesn’t it want their phones? That could contain evidence that would lead back to the thing.” The Doctor is beaming as he looks at you before he ruffles his hair as he glances back in forth talking his way through his reasoning. He turns back to you and your insides melt a little at the sight of his messy hair. You think about how he appears unaware that his tiny quirks make him attractive.

He declares that we’re getting closer to figuring out what is going on, but something is still missing – what is taking the people and why are the missing individuals so random? Let’s head back to the TARDIS – we can try to check the recent news headlines to look for any clues. After taking the bus back downtown you are about to head to the TARDIS when your stomach reminds you that you haven’t eaten anything for hours. How about heading out to a place for some dinner you suggest. Having some dinner and drinks may allow for you to overhear any gossip from the locals. The Doctor agrees it is a good idea and he offers you his arm to lead you to a local pub. While having a few beers and some small dishes, the two of you draw out a rough flow chart on the back of a bus route schedule to brainstorm.

Still stuck, you start drawing a lazy squiggle on the paper as you repeat what you know aloud – all of the missing people are different. The only commonality is that they were in public parks, walking and only their phones were left behind. You said that the temporal particles were old-ish it would imply that you could try to back calculate a time that they disappeared. If only you had access to their phones! Both of you intently stare at the sheet of paper in thought as the Doctor nods in agreement. 

He then states that "We could talk to the police about it, but not today, we’d have to wait until Monday morning to approach them. What if another person disappears before then?" The Doctor ponders with a furrowed brow. 

“Oh, thinking of using the good old psychic paper on the police detectives then?” Both of you turn to a man who has approached your table and is pulling up a chair while he continues to speak “Of course, you could skip the effort of trying to get the police to assist in your investigation or you could let me help out Doctor.” A man with short dark hair and energetic blue eyes has joined your table as though it is 100% natural for him to contribute in your discussion. He’s wearing a light colored blue dress shirt, dark grey pants with yellow suspenders and he’s got a long trench coat. His body language is incredibly natural and relaxed – the mention of psychic paper and addressing the Doctor directly implies this man already knows him. Most importantly, he’s speaking with an American accent and you can tell somehow that the TARDIS isn’t translating him for you.

The Doctor looks a little surprised, but he’s relaxed and friendly towards the man as he jumps to speak. “So, you are telling me that you may already have some of the information that I’m interested in? You either have access to the information about their phones or you know when they disappeared – or both!” His expression is one of a need to know this information and he leans towards the man with an intensity that you haven’t seen before on his face – but you’ve only been traveling with the Doctor for about a day. 

The man then laughs as he slouches back in his chair and replies. “All in good time Doctor. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your current traveling companion here?” The American man looks at you as he winks playfully shifting towards you in his chair and offers you his hand for a handshake. “Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you Miss. You are?” you accept his hand as you introduce yourself to him. After the handshake he leans in closer to you and you can tell that this man is a huge flirt as the Doctor loudly clears his throat causing Jack to pull back and look at the Doctor. “Oh, come on Doctor, how to you manage to find such amazing people to travel with you?” Jack’s eyes linger on you a little longer than normal as he finishes his question. 

The Doctor ignores the question and finally explains that he knows Jack from his travels, he assumes that Jack must have some of the information that you are interested in. He asks Jack how he was able to find him and why he’s in Gifu of all places? He grins and states that he’s in town on business, his team picked up unusual readings in the area and that they suspect some unusual alien tech was likely involved on the temporal shifts. Furthermore, all of the missing individuals disappeared during the evening/night when it was dark and most importantly, they were alone. All of them had another thing in common, they were playing Pokemon Go as it was the most recently used app on the phone, in a park. Therefore, this is some sort of link between Pokemon Go and being in a park. Who ever was temporally shifting the people was likely using Pokemon Go as the bait to catch them.

Clever! Very clever the Doctor exclaims. That is interesting, we can likely predict that the next targeted victim will be a person playing Pokemon Go in a park. We need to head back to the TARDIS immediately, so we can tap into the wireless network to try and find places where there is localized activity. You quickly settle the bill and the three of you head back to the TARDIS to try to determine where the next shift will happen. 

As you walk back the Doctor asks Jack how he knew he was here? Jack laughs and flirts back at the Doctor as he explains the obvious. You parked the TARDIS right in front of the main train station, and you don’t think that I have my own device to detect a shift in time and space as large as the TARDIS? He waves a small little handheld device in front of the Doctor’s face. The Doctor goes to inspect it and Jack almost giggles as he puts it back in his pocket. 

Oh, this little guy is Torchwood property – sorry, you can only look but not touch. Jack’s body movement is over exaggerated towards the Doctor. He’s clearly interested in the Doctor, and you are in awe at how forward and obvious his behaviours are! To both of you!

Upon entering the TARDIS, the Doctor and Jack are quickly able to combine all of their information into the TARDIS console and they’ve pin pointed the next likely location based on the number of people in the area playing Pokemon Go, the presence of a rare Pokemon and how long it is after sunset. Before heading back out, the Doctor walks under the console area and rummages through a few boxes and crates, he returns with three bracelets that he modifies with the sonic screwdriver and hands one of them to you and Jack. As you put them on, he explains they are temporal shift stabilizers, if any of the three of you are hit by the shift, you will be able to return back to your original place by pressing the button on the bracelet. It also is linked to the TARDIS so if you can’t get back, the TARDIS will be able to track the location.

Ready to go, the three of you take a taxi to a small secluded park in an area surrounded by low rise apartments. Few people are out and about; you set up in an alleyway that has a good view on the park. While you wait, Jack makes small talk with you – where you are from, what you do, how long you’ve known the Doctor? When you answer the last one, he’s a little surprised – you’ve only known him for about 24 hours and he’s already got you on a major stakeout. He’s beginning to slide closer over to you, but all of a sudden Jack’s device begins to beep and the three of you look alert. 

A high school girl has stopped walking and has her phone out as she stares intently at it swiping in an attempt to catch a Pokemon. She seems really determined to get this one, she’s been standing there for over a minute and can’t stop looking at her phone. “There!” the Doctor whispers with agency – about 25 feet in front of her there is a – glowing Pokemon on the ground. A Jigglypuff to be exact. The Doctor scans it with the sonic while at the same time Jack is scanning it with his device. That’s not a real Pokemon, but it is a real something. It shows that it is giving of evidence of the temporal shift around it, the Doctor continues to whisper. 

All of the sudden the girl, jumps up as she cries out “Yes! I got it.” As soon as she lands, a flash of light comes from the Pokemon and you observe the phone in her hands as it seems to hang in the air before dropping to the ground, the girl having vanished!

The Doctor then leaps out of the bushes lead by the hum of his sonic screwdriver to the phone left behind by the temporally shifted girl now gone. He spins around quickly before kneeling down to read the pavement that she was standing on. He then yells out to the both of you – “Come on now! According to these readings she hasn’t gone far, and I need to track the trail while it is fresh!” You and Jack leap out of the bushes and chase after the Doctor as he sprints in the direction that the sonic indicates. You are glad you are in somewhat functional shoes – but really you need to think about your footwear selections a bit better with the Doctor. Running seems to be par for the course and Captain Jack seems used to sprinting off after the Doctor. After going through the low-rise apartment buildings, you being to move to the busier part of town and finally end up in an alleyway with an external fire escape that leads up to the roof. 

Without a moment of hesitation, the Doctor starts climbing and Captain Jack indicates you go next and he’ll take up the rear. As you climb up the ladder Jack speaks up – he seems to also have a habit of chatting up storm like the Doctor. Don’t worry Miss, I’m below you so I can easily catch you if you slip! By the way, I haven’t seen someone wear a garter belt with thigh high tights in decades. That’s a very interesting fashion selection if I must say so. Very classic. Very nice.

This is not the time to discuss the evolution of undergarments Jack! The Doctor declares as he hops onto the roof and offers his hands as you step off of the ladder and onto the roof. Jack’s head just pops up as the Doctor let’s go of your hands. “Always the gentleman, I see Doctor.” The tone of his voice indicates that he’s clearly teasing the Doctor. As the Doctor walks forward with the sonic he replies without turning around to face Jack. “And I don’t make it a habit of trying to sleep with every person I encounter.” 

Jack makes a “tch” sound before he replies also looking at his small device also not looking back at the Doctor as he scans for temporal shift residuals. “You’d feel a lot better if you’d stop being so uptight. It seems like your companion here is a bit more liberated than you are.” 

You finally grab both of them by their coat collars as you pull both of them to look at you. As you stare at the Doctor square in the eyes, and then Jack. That’s enough, both of you! A poor high school girl just disappeared – now is not the time to have a pissing contest on who can flirt with me the best. Both men sheepishly look down at the ground avoiding direct eye contact with you before they snap back into action. “Right!” the Doctor then leads you to a door that leads to the internal building staircase. 

The sound of the sonic increases in intensity as you descend into the stairwell. After going down a floor or two the Doctor stops before entering the floor. He indicates that he’s about the open the door with a nod of his head in the direction of it and he puts his finger over his lips to make sure you are all silent as he slowly opens the door as you enter the hallway. The Doctor has his sonic in one hand as his other reaches back to grab yours as you cautiously and quietly walk towards an office. With the sonic he easily unlocks the door and the three of you enter a dark room illuminated only by the electric glow of the lights outside the windows. The Doctor is holding your right hand and you then feel Jack grab onto your left as they three of you creep forward. All of a sudden a Jigglypuff leaps out of the shadows in front of the Doctor – there is a flash of light and the next thing you know, you are in a room, the exact same room but it is daylight and you are still holding the Doctor’s and Jack’s hands. The temporal shift seemed to have taken all three of you at the same time. 

Don’t let go of each other’s hands the Doctor orders! We don’t want to activate the temporal stabilizers yet and just in case we encounter another one, I don’t want us getting separated in space and time! 

Since you are in the exact same room, the mysterious Pokemon seemed to only transport you in time. The three of you are a bit wobbly, you all begin to look around as you return to feeling normal. Inside the room there are various people all frozen in position. There is a grandma, university student and the high school girl who just disappeared. All are frozen in a moment of happiness when they caught the Pokemon they must have really wanted. At the same time both you and Jack speak “Doctor, the missing people. . . .” 

The Doctor finishes your statements “are frozen in a moment in time. A moment when they were excited or happy. It appears that perhaps this Pokemon is not intentionally behaving badly . . . Jack you had mentioned you detected something interesting with your team here. I’m beginning to wonder if this is a case of some alien tech that means well, but its behavior is a bit off.”

The three of you walk around the room, as the Doctor and Jack scan the frozen people still holding hands with you. You serve as the anchor between the Doctor and Jack and both of them conclude from their scans of the people that they are still alive – just in suspended animation. Can we unfreeze them you ask. They are just stuck so we should be able to release them. The Doctor does a quick wave with the sonic before answering. 

I don’t think it is that simple. We are a few weeks ahead in time now and ideally, we’d want to send them back to the moment that they disappeared to be the least disruptive to their timelines. The bigger question is where did that Pokemon go that zapped us here in the first place? The Doctor’s sonic changes in pitch as he reaches a cabinet in the corner of the room. Coordinating with Jack, they open both doors of the cabinet at the same time with their free hands and they speak simultaneously “Brilliant!”/”Hello there gorgeous!” as a small device the size of a desktop computer sits in the shelf glowing and clearly is not of human construction. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on it and all of a sudden, the Jigglypuff appears in the room looking at the three of you.

How may I assist in capturing your happiness? the Jigglypuff states this plainly. I am here to provide you with eternal happiness. What can I do for you?

Ooooh of course you’d ask that! That’s lovely, that helps me understand you so much! The Doctor is almost jumping up and down as he dramatically turns his head towards the Pokemon. His facial expression is that one of a kid on Christmas morning.

You are an AI interface that is here to help improve quality of life! You are trying to help people by keeping them in a state of happiness. That really is a great idea, well a nice idea, well your heart is in the right place, er your programming is in the right place, but your execution could use some improvement. 

The Doctor then begins to lecture the Jigglypuff very gently.

You see here, you’ve caught all of these people when they were truly happy, but now they are stuck in that moment in time and they are no longer with their friends and family. Not being able to be with their family and friends isn’t want they want and taking them away from their family and friends will make them unhappy. Is this what you want for them?

The Pokemon flickers a few moments before speaking, as though it is thinking. 

This is not what happiness is? My programming commands me to capture moments of pure happiness and to save them. When I activated here, I was plugged into a system that had this “Pokemon Go”. My analysis indicated that it makes people happy. 

Are you welcome to an upgrade? Jack asks this while he pulls out a cord with his teeth from his small futuristic device and with his thumb and index finger inserts the cord into a port on the device in the cabinet. “Here, download the information on my observation of your actions and our current reports. This should help you gain context.”

The device makes a few beeps and the Jigglypuff flickers more as the alien computer seems to be putting its processing power into analyzing the data provided by Jack. 

Do you think this will allow it to learn? You ask this as you feel unsure as your question hangs in the air. The Doctor turns to you and looks softly down at you before replying. “Based on my past experience, I think we have a good chance that it will figure things out. Most programming that does not have an ill-intent figures stuff out with additional information.” You turn to look at Jack who seems a little bit more skeptical “I don’t know Doctor, you seem to be overly optimistic sometimes, but I just did what you would have done. So, I guess that makes me the same as you.” He winks and it is unclear if his wink is directed at you or the Doctor.

Finally, the alien Pokemon AI responds. Understood, my programming has resulted in unintended cases of sadness and loss and not happiness. As higher order programmers what can you do to patch my software? Please assist.

Oh brilliant! You are just brilliant! the Doctor declares. You can feel his relief and excitement as his hand squeezes yours a little tighter before he continues talking after making a proud and reassuring glance at you and Jack. 

Okay, Pokemon. First off, please do not temporally shift any of us, myself or my friends here. I need to use both sets of hands and I don’t want you separating us, I need Jack and my lovely assistant here to all help you update your programming. Before you update you, we need you to return all of the people you’ve frozen in happiness back to the moment when you captured their happiness. This will allow them to re-enter their own time streams and help them transfer their happiness they’ve found to others.

The Pokemon responds with a single “Affirmative.” and each person frozen in the room disappears in a flash. With all of the missing people returned to the right time and place, you assist the Doctor and Jack as they update the alien tech. The Doctor pulls some additional tools out of his trench coat and the three of you work together to check the systems and once you find a keyboard the Doctor beings to write additionally programming code for the Pokemon. It takes a few hours and some test reboots of the software, but when you are done the alien Pokemon AI has been reprogrammed to enhance players experience by distributing rare new Pokemon. Instead of freezing the person in time, it now takes a snapshot of their exited expression and sends it to them to share with the player. Thus, the moment of happiness has been preserved for the player and the AI is within its expected range of operations without accidentally kidnapping people.

Jack is the first person to speak as you all sit there silently upon completion of your task. 

Well it looks like a job well done! I got what I wanted from this, downloaded some of the programming and specs, I won’t need to confiscate the tech for Torchwood. Who is up for some drinks? I think a beer would hit the spot! Doctor? Miss? It is still early in the night back in our present time.

You think about it briefly. . . it has been a long night and even though you are a bit exhausted a cold beer would hit the spot right now. “Okay – just one beer and it is on you Jack!” you smile at him before looking back at the Doctor who seems suddenly surprised his mouth slightly open . . . he then quickly composes himself “Yes, one beer only and then I can take you to where you need to go Jack, no detours.” The Doctor puts a lot of emphasis on the ‘no detours’ part.

To return to your current time, you all hit the return button on your time stabilizers at the same moment and after a brief flash the three of you are back in the office in the dark right after you entered it. The Doctor makes sure to use the sonic to lock the cabinet where the alien tech is and reminds you all to quickly exit since it will be a few weeks before it resets itself. Maybe a few more people get frozen, but it will all resolve itself soon enough. After leaving the building you find an Irish pub (okay, a bit cliché but it works) and you order a round of beers on Jack’s tab of course.

While you celebrate your success with beers, the Doctor and Jack relax a bit and begin updating each other on their travels since they last saw each other. The context becomes clear that Jack met a previous version of the Doctor some time ago and he’s better friends with the current version of the Doctor. As time passes, another round of beers is ordered as well as some small snacks and the Doctor nor Jack look close to stopping and your second beer allows you to relax and joke a bit more with them. Finally, Captain Jack Harkness declares that he must use the washroom and saunters off in search of it. He turns to look at you and smiles almost apologetically before speaking softly. “Jack is a good guy, he can be a bit much at times but he’s a good person to know. I hope he hasn’t made you feel uncomfortable.”

The Doctor then takes a sip of his next pint as you reply, “Oh don’t worry, I could tell he’s a good guy despite his over the top flirting. However, I’m a bit disappointed that you don’t seem interested in my undergarments as much as he seems to be.” You deliver this matter of fact fashion and as soon as the Doctor hears this, he almost chokes on his beer as his eyes pop wide open in shock! After coughing a few times and turning several shades redder than before, he regains his composure as he ruffles his hair making it messier as he replies in no more than a whisper after glancing back and forth. “I’m not against – against sexy undergarments, just I’m much more reserved in discussing my opinion of them. Out loud. In front of others – like Jack.”

“What about Jack!?!?!” as Jack’s hands land squarely on the Doctor’s shoulders and he announces his arrival back to the table from the washroom. The Doctor jumps a little and turns to look up towards Jack. “That’s it! This is our last round. After this, I’m taking you back to where you need to go.” 

Jack’s bright blue eyes sparkle as he looks down at the Doctor, “Okay, okay. I’ll let you get back to your travels and I will start my journey to head back to Torchwood. Oh, I can’t have you taking me back to Cardiff in the TARDIS, I have to fly back from Tokyo so if you could get me to Tokyo by the TARDIS that will be fine. I got to keep all my receipts and travel expenses now for work.” The Doctor agrees and things calm down a bit as everyone begins to show the exhaustion from the day catching up with them. You return to idle chit-chat as you finish up your beers and food and after Jack settles the bill, you all return to the TARDIS in front of the train station.

The Doctor sets the coordinates in the TARDIS, pulls the lever and after a fast whooshing and slight vibration the TARDIS comes to a stop. The three of you exit the door and you see the Tokyo Tower peeking out between the tall buildings. Well, you are in the right location this time around – after a Pokemon Go side quest. Jack turns to the Doctor to thank him for his help and it was good to see him. He then hugs the Doctor and looks at him with a subtle expression of longing. Jack then comes up to you and gives you a hug as well, though he keeps it professional so to speak and you catch a glance of the Doctor in the corner of your eye looking intently at Jack. 

Jack then says a final thank you and good-bye and he heads off on his own as he needs to check into a hotel and contact Torchwood to finalize his travel plans. 

The Doctor shoves his hands in his pants pushing his brown overcoat back as he approaches you leaning forward to whisper in your ear. “You want to still hit up an arcade or are you interested in something else?” His left eyebrow is arched up as he looks like he has a plan and a smile slowly spreads across his face. You feel a second wind coming on and suggest going to the Tokyo Tower instead since it is close enough to walk to. An arcade might be too similar to your Pokemon alien AI experience, so you decide to stick to something much less intense. As the night before? (you’ve really lost track of time) he offers his arm to you and you stroll toward the Tokyo Tower at a leisurely pace. The two of you begin to relax as you give his hand an extra squeeze and he hums contentedly. 

You finally reach the base of the tower to purchase some tickets to go up to the main deck. There is only one problem, the time for the last tickets to be sold was at 22:30 and it is 22:33. Even with a time machine, you’ve managed to miss the chance to purchase tickets for the day! You are a bit annoyed and the Doctor makes an audible gasp of shock and disappointment. “Of all the things to happen! Well, that’ it we’ll have to go back to the TARDIS and do a slight adjustment – a timing one of course!” The Doctor, then almost sprints off impatiently pulling you a long until you tell him that there is no rush if you are going to just jump ahead to tomorrow morning. He stops and turns back around but his lanky legs get twisted in yours and the two of you fall over onto the sidewalk. Thankfully neither of you are hurt, only your pride is damaged as a few people stop to ask if you are okay. 

As you go to get up, you have to adjust your skirt which had gotten pushed up revealing your upper thighs and part of the garter belt. You look over at the Doctor now sitting up after falling over across from you; he’s stopped moving to get up and his gaze is clearly focused on your thigh. “Doctor. Are you alright?” You look at him directly as he snaps out of it and his face shifts from not meeting your gaze, to looking sheepishly at the ground as he looks back and for a few times before he clears his throat and meekly replies “Yes. I’m okay. Sorry, just a little tired. . . “ his voice trails off never completing the statement. He’s still sitting on the ground and you get up and offer your hand to him to help him up. You lean over and whisper in his ear “I think I have a good idea of what we should do next.” With your help he gets up and wraps his arm around you and the two of you walk as quickly as you can to the TARDIS without rushing.

The Doctor pulls out his key to open the TARDIS and almost drops it as you lean into his side. When he opens the door, you push him inside with a hand on his lower back shutting the door with your foot as you lean forward into him. With the door closed, he turns around so that you are now facing him, and you reach up as he leans down to kiss you hot and wet. He walks towards you pushing you back into the TARDIS door. His hands run down the sides of your body as he then picks you up by your thighs so that he can wrap them around his waist and he pushes his right thigh in between your crotch. You are firmly between the Doctor and the TARDIS with your back to the door. The entire time both of you only stop kissing to inhale and you wrap your arms around his neck to pull yourself up closer to him. 

The entire situation is a frenzy of your bodies pushing against each other and you feel his fingers dig into your ass and you only want to keep kissing him the entire time. The Doctor pushes forward more and the friction between your crotch, but it isn’t enough. He grinds up into you with a great deal of force the same time he grabs your ass and both of you moan at the same time. Your entire body feels lovely being stimulated from all directions. However, as he keeps grinding into you, touching you, you want more. The Doctor pulls away to catch his breath and in that moment, you manage to get out between your heavily panting breath “Bedroom. Now.” He looks at you his brown eyes wide open with an electricity and need in them and he simply says “Yes.” His lips are wet with saliva and his hair is completely messed up and you can see a little bit of sweat forming on his brow.

He gives your bum a good squeeze before he lowers you down so that you can stand again. As quickly as possible, he takes off his brown overcoat and walks into the control room of the TARDIS tossing the coat over the support beam, you toss the jacket you are wearing over the opposite one as he reaches out for your left hand and as soon as you make contact he pulls you along leaping over a spare tool box and down the stairs and off to the bedroom. Once through the door, the Doctor turns and pulls you into an embrace and his hands firmly take hold of your waist at the same time he leans in for another slow, deep kiss – this one lacks the frenzy of his kisses in the foyer to the TARDIS but it feels like it is becoming a slow boil. His fingers manage to slide under your shirt and they lightly ghost your skin and move to press down onto your hip bones. You hold onto his waist snaking your hands under the suit jacket but over his dress shirt. Even though you’ve seen him naked, you are still surprised at how skinny he is and how he dresses to hide his figure. As you continue to kiss slowly, he walks backwards towards the bed until he pulls you forward as his sits at the foot of the bed. 

Distracted and dazed you mutter that you should take your shoes off before the bed and he absentmindedly replies, “Yes, hrm, yes, a good idea.” You let go of the Doctor to sit next to him as you toss your shoes off as he bends over while pulling his foot up onto his knee so that he can pull of his Converse without untying them. He does the exact same thing for the other shoe and lets them fall as they may on the floor. 

Before continuing, the Doctor removes his suit coat and he tosses it so that it lands on the chair where his robe is still hanging from earlier. The Doctor moves back so that he’s fully reclined on the bed and you straddle his waist as you sit up over him. Cutting to the chase, you remove your light sweater to reveal the red lace cami underneath and the Doctor loosens his tie in response. You can’t help but smirk as you ask him if he’s ready for you and he enthusiastically replies, “Oh yes!” as he nods his head with a devilish smile. You lean down and kiss the him as you grab onto his shoulders. His hands land on your back, one slides under the cami while the other firmly grasps onto your waist. You right hand dives into his messy hair while you use your left to completely undo his tie. 

Both of you can’t stop kissing as your hands keep moving and roaming over the other’s body. You can smell his sweat mixing with that scent of cinnamon, cloves, and musk. You want to touch him more and make him moan at your touch. The entire time you are lying on top of him, both of you move just so slightly that you keep the friction between you but not enough to really feel it. You finally decide to break your kiss and you look down at him below you. His eyes are half shut and he looks a bit glossed over as his hands keep moving along your back and waist. You use both of your hands to unbutton his dress shirt to reveal a t-shirt. Upon seeing the t-shirt you can’t help but say what you are thinking “Really? Another layer?” and he winks and replies “It is always easier to be over dressed than under dressed.” while you pull it out from being tucked in his pants. He looks amused and you quickly roll off to reach into his drawer with his high tech space condoms. As you tell him to make himself useful and to take off the t-shirt while he’s at it showing sweat soaking through. 

After grabbing the a few condoms, you crawl back over to where he is on the bed as he tosses both shirts off of the bed and he starts to sit up to meet you. You look at him firmly and tell him “No.” and you press him back into the bed. You kiss him on the lips before moving to kiss his jaw, along his neck and down to his chest. You work your way down to his mid-chest and his hands move from your back to begin to unzip your skirt. As you lick and kiss your way around his chest, he manages to pull your skirt down to your knees. Taking a break to sit up, you lean to your right to pull the skirt off and you are down to the lace cami, underwear and the lacy garter belt holding up your thigh high tights. You feel a wetness in your underwear from all of this foreplay and he gazes up you and has a dopey smile on his face. Laying over him again you begin to lick a line down to his belly button. As you reach his waist, he gasps a little and you peek up to see his eyes shut as his face scrunched up a little. You unbutton his pants as you feel his hard dick underneath and palm it, resulting in another raspy gasp from him as his hands reach into your hair. After opening his fly, you pull down his underwear to reveal a half erect penis. 

Upon opening one of the condoms you gently place it over his dick as you begin to stroke the base bringing it to full attention. In a whisper that you can almost barely hear, he speaks “Please . . .” which turns into a groan as you take him into your mouth. Using the combination of your hand at the base, you begin to bob your head while you gently lick and suck him. His hands tangle themselves into your hair as he makes a wide range of groans, moans, and his moaning become more desperate as you begin to pick up the pace. His hands become sloppy in their movement in your hair and all of a sudden, his hips begin to thrust into your mouth, your nose hitting his pubic bone. With that he comes and pulls hard on your hair as he cries out, filling the condom still in your mouth. As he collapses limply back down, you are able to pull yourself off of him and his chest has a sheen of sweat and remarkably the condom his still perfectly in place. 

“Good job advanced space condom!” you declare, and he begins to giggle. He sits up propping himself up on his elbows as he has a giant grin and smiles – I told you they were the best condoms in the universe. You are a little annoyed that he just came – perhaps you made a strategic error since you haven’t even gotten any stimulation other than grinding with him earlier. The Doctor then pops up and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom to clean up. You find yourself sitting on the middle of the bed in lacy undergarments unsure of what just happened and you want to be fucked but he just came and is cleaning up. . . . puzzled you flop over.

All of a sudden, the Doctor asks you what’s the matter? Why are you lying on your side? You still want to have sex, yes? He then jumps on the bed and clambers over you straddling you and completely naked now. No wait, he’s still wearing his socks, a pair of basic black socks that say the day of the week on them, in this case Tuesday, but the rest of him is nude. He’s got this quirky little smile as he leans in to kiss you as he gropes your breasts through the cami. 

In an almost in-audible whisper he speaks in your left ear with his breath tickling it. Your choice of lingerie is brilliant. Very clever on your part. Can you let me have some fun with you? His left eyebrow pops up as his forehead is furrowed looking you directly in the eyes. That look in his eyes makes you stop thinking and you nod yes. He then dives in for another long kiss as his tongue glides over your front teeth and one hand continues to caress your breast as the other begins to rub your clit through your underwear. As you begin to lay back, he puts more pressure on your clit rubbing it and his fingers slide down and begin to curl as they stroke between your thighs. A moan of pleasure escapes from your lips as you begin to feel a heat growing in your crotch and he grabs onto your breast more tightly causing you to arc up your lower back. 

He pulls back and looks down at you his hair falling all over his face. Please lift your bum up for me a minute, puzzled, you do so, and he pulls your underwear down while leaving the garter belt in place. Your eyes open wide in shock as the sudden movement leaves you exposed while his fingers are daftly unclipping the garter belt from the tights so that he can remove your underwear but then he reclipped the tights to the belt. He looks proud of himself as he pops up and tosses the underwear over his shoulder as you see it fly off towards the dresser. 

Perfect – well almost perfect! The Doctor seems happy with his work as he leans back in to kiss you and begins to work the cami off so that all you are wearing are the tights and garter and he’s in his socks. Perfect now! We only have socks on. Well socks or tights on. Well we have some sort of footwear on while almost nude.

After this he begins to kiss your shoulder, down to your arm to you hand as he ends with a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. He then nuzzles his nose into the center of your chest and his hands grasp onto your hips firmly as he begins to kiss you all over your chest and takes your left breast into his mouth. You have no choice but to rest your hands on his back and your fingers dig into his ass. His skill with his tongue leaves you moaning loudly as his tongue swirls around you nipple and he begins to finger you and you arch up off of the bed. He hums energetically and he slowly stretches you with his fingers in a scissoring motion occasionally hitting your g-spot pushing you closer to the edge. 

By time he’s done with you, your brow is covered in sweat and you need him to penetrate you. You aren’t sure if you think it or say it, but you want him, need him to fuck you now. Instinctively, he knows this and when he’s done he grabs one of the condoms you had already pulled out of the dress drawer and places it on his dick, becoming hard again. You look at it surprised and he just shrugs, “Time Lord physiology.” 

The Doctor than begins to rub his erect penis along your crotch generating friction and teasing you further. Just as you are about to say something, he asks if you are ready and you reply yes. With his right hand he guides himself into your vagina and you feel the stretch of him inside you warm and spreading pleasure out from your crotch to your lower body. He leans in and the two of you slowly kiss as he begins to thrust in and out. You grab onto his ass to and he begins to thrust into you with more speed. As you begin to feel him building up the pressure, he takes your left leg up over his right shoulder allowing him to penetrate deeper and with more force into your g-spot. He runs his right hand up along your leg from the base of the tights to your ankle as he kisses your calf before he returns to looking into your eyes. It is amazing and seeing that look on his face as he looks at you leg in the tights. It just turns you on more. 

As he begins to pick up the pace your lower back arcs and your hand have to hold onto his hips as your head rolls back. He’s now over you, his breathing heavy, and with each thrust you feel your thighs losing feeling and you get closer and closer to the edge. His sweat from his armpits drops down onto you, but you barely notice. Your moans become more desperate and he readjusts your legs now wrapping both around his waist as his hands pull you by your hips towards him as he thrusts into you. The additional force is too much. Too perfect for you. 

After a few more thrusts you come explosively as your vision goes white and you find yourself biting on your thumb. Upon orgasm your thighs relax you feel like jelly from the waist down. He continues to fuck you through the orgasm and about a minute or so later (you really can’t tell) he comes again and then collapses onto you and makes sure to nuzzle his nose into your neck as his breathing slows down. His hair tickles your chin and you ruffle his hair with a free hand while the other comes to land on his back. 

The two of you lie there for a minute or two and he finally reaches down so that he can remove himself and rolls off to the side. The smell of sweat, bodily fluids and lavender? hangs over the room. You take another more obvious sniff before you say “Lavender? Odd. . .”

Oh, that will be the TARDIS, the Doctor replies, looks like she wants us to go to bed. He finally gets himself off of the bed and puts on his robe and pink fuzzy rabbit slippers and goes to clean up in the bathroom again. After the toilet flushes, he pokes his head from behind the door open a crack and he called your name. 

You sit up and he continues “Come on now, the sooner we shower, the sooner we can get to bed.” With that you get up and hop into the shower. After both of you have showered and brushed your teeth (he was very much insistent on proper oral hygiene again) he digs out another t-shirt and boxers for you and this time he just puts on a fresh pair of underwear and his pajama pants but forgoes the top. The two of you get under the covers and he snuggles up to you smiling with his eyes closed as his damp hair gets messed up as it hits the pillow. 

As the two of you get comfortable, he begins to make idle chit-chat. He talks about how you will still need to successfully visit the Tokyo Tower and perhaps an arcade in the daylight without the temporal shifting Pokemon around it would be enjoyable. 

You break his random musing as you ask him “Sooooo socks in bed? Really?” He sits up a bit with a look of bewilderment – Oi! My feet get cold in the TARDIS! Why do you think I wear so many layers of clothing? I at least made sure we matched – well it was really hot just looking at you in the tights and garter belt only . . . I mean – ahem, anyways it enhanced the sexual experience. . . . As he tries to explain things you begin to laugh, and you hug him tightly as you get more comfortable in bed. 

The two of you return to chatting about random things as you drift off to sleep. All in all it has been one hell of a day, but all’s well that ends well you think as you are swept off to sleep with the Doctor next to you and the relaxing scent of the air and the perfect cool temperature of the room in the TARDIS.


End file.
